A New Hunter
by Demons May Lie
Summary: This is my first story, so please be nice. I don't like flamers. Anyway, this is post- DMC4, and it might confuse some. Just read it. It's good. But it gets pretty graphic.


Hey, it's Demons May Lie. Thank you to all that are reading my 1st story! If you have any questions please, please ask them nicely by sending me a review or a message.

* * *

It was an ordinary day at Chimera Island High School. The clouds had rolled in quickly that morning, and it appeared to everyone that it would rain. Students passed others, seemingly in a daze, moving all as one. As the bell rang, all seniors were to report to the lecture hall for their senior picture.

A girl said to another," I don't see why this is always so important. We graduate, go to college or whatever, and the underclassmen forget about us. It's ridiculous."

The other said, "Lillith, you know that this is important to seniors, at least, except you. Hey, where are you going to college?"

Lillith said, "I'm going to Dumary University. I'm studying devils. I want to figure out how to get rid of them for good." She smiled proudly.

The girl said, "Lils, do you know how many people say you should be a Devil Hunter? You realy do fit the bill. You should find that one you talk about so much. The one that you met when you were thirteen, you know, the son of Sparda, as you call him."

"Why?" Lillith asked. "I don't want to be a hunter. I'll die. Besides, he's a devil himself. I saw it." She looked back at that horrible day, when her mother was taken.

It was a dreary day, just like today. Someone had summoned devils on Chimera Island. That was the day she met him. Lillith wondered if the man was still alive. He had appeared so suddenly, right out of the shadows. The devils raided her home, looking for her mother. Before he broke down her door, she was already dead. The devils were coming to her when a thousand bullets, as she said, flew toward the devils. Lillith was so afraid that dreadful day, and she was never the same again. She took the pistol her mother left behind everywhere she went, except school. She wanted to kill off all the devils for taking away her mother. The man took her away from the ruined house, putting her in with her best friend. The man was so handsome, she thought. He couldn't be real. It took three days to get all the blood out of her hair. Lillith frowned.

"I'm telling you, Lils, Devil Hunter." Abby, the friend whom she lived with, said.

"I'll be a Devil Hunter when I become a devil myself. Which happens to be never."

The cameraman stepped forward. "Is everyone here? Okay , smile!" The camera flashed. He lowered the camera to se the image on the screen. His face turned to chalk, and he let out a scream, dropping the camera. He ran out, still screaming. The principal ran to see the screen. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The principal called Lillith down."Do you think this is funny? Putting a device on yourself to look like a devil?"

"Sir, there's no device on me. I wouldn't do that," she said.

He thrust the camera at her. "Then explain _this._"

She looked closely at the image on the screen. She turned white. "I'm a devil," she mumbled.

"What?" the principal asked.

"Can't you see? I'm a devil! This is horrible!" she screamed at him. The senior class mumbled among themselves.

"Everyone, go back to class. And do not talk of this to the underclassmen!" the principal spat.

Lillith ran out of the room. She hid her face under her hood. All the seniors stared at her with fearful eyes. "Devil," some whispered, and she would glare.

After she returned home, she wasn't feeling well. Later, she screamed. Abby and her mother ran into the room. "Lillith, what's wrong."

She fell, convulsing, onto the floor. Her veins appeared, black as night, and her eyes were red and black. She let out a high-pitched scream. The convulsing stopped, and she sighed.

"Wh-what just happened?" Lillith and Abby asked simultaneously.

Abby's mother spoke up. "The man that rescued you said this would happen. He told me you had the blood of a very powerful devil in you. I knew this would happen. He said to call a place called Devil may Cry when it happened." She ran into her safety box, unlocked it and pulled out a piece of paper. It had a number and the phrase La Vita Nvova on it.

"He said for you to call the number. You should do it now." she said.

Lillith picked up the phone and dialed the number. Someone picked up. She recognized the voice. It was him.

"Devil May Cry."

"Yes, this is Lillith Masters. I'm supposed to call you about me. Um, La Vita Nvova. That was the word on the paper."

"Oh, it's you. I'll be there tomorrow at three- thirty. Be at your house." the man said, than hung up.

The next afternoon, Lillith was called out of class to go home. She drove home herself, but the back door was locked. She ran to the front, then rang the doorbell. Abby's mother answered it.

"Lillith, there's someone here to see you." Lillith looked in and saw the man. She knew exactly who it was.

"Pack your bags kid, and say your goodbyes," he said in a rush.

* * *

Hey thanks for reading! This is after DMC4, since I know that story already. I got La Vita Nvova from the last mission on DMC4. See you!


End file.
